NCWG - Help
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Naruto Couple Writing Game - Boruto is too proud to ask for help but will his pride win when he desperately needs help to do a literature homework? [BoruMitsu]
This fanfic is part of the Naruto Couple Writing Game!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I only own the plot and the NCWG!

~.~.~.~.~

 **Naruto Couple Writing Game**

 **Couple** : **Boruto x Mitsuki**

 **Prompt: Help**

 **Asked by: Aurora-Okami**

The bell rang signaling the end of the last class. Boruto sighed loudly as he closed the Literature book "Thank god it's over…" it wasn't that the blond hated school, not at all…it was just this damn class where he just HAD to suck at…literature just…wasn't his thing. And yet the Universe seemed to hate him for it was the _only_ friggin' class that he had homework to do for the weekend.

"Boruto" he lifted his head from his bag, where he had just started packing his stuff, to find Mitsuki standing not too far from his face…perhaps a _little_ too close…? The blond felt his face burning and was quick to take a few steps back, stumbling against his chair in the process. The other boy chuckled. Mitsuki was a tall, sixteen year old boy, short, tousled blue hair; yellow eyes that Boruto liked to define, just to himself of course, as piercing gold and skin as pale as snow. He and the blond teen had been friends since they were twelve.

"W-What is it, Mitsuki…?"

"Just want to know if you need help with the homework" the blue haired smiled, although it gave Boruto some chills and his heart started beating faster.

The blond narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his cool face as he looked away with a small scoff "I don't need help, I can do it just fine!"

Mitsuki looked surprised for a moment, then his features returned to the usual _fake_ sweet look "Well if you say so" he gave his back to the blond before looking over his shoulder and raising a hand in goodbye "I'll see you in Monday then."

Boruto only moved his eyes to follow Mitsuki until he was out of sight. Then he let out a sigh and dropped his head "I'm hopeless…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Fuck…

That was the only thing Boruto could think right now…the only word that kept leaving his lips and haunted his mind…

Fuck..fuck…fuck…

He wasn't hopeless…he was screwed up…! _Royally_ screwed up! He absolutely had no idea what to write for this stupid literature homework! It just wasn't his thing!

"Write a summary about Hamlet's story…" he repeated the homework out loud over and over again…it didn't seem that hard…if it wasn't for the fact that the summary was required to have about 900 words! He wasn't one to write big texts, he was one to go straight to the subject and all he wanted to write on that damn sheet was that Ophelia killed herself in the river, that's all that mattered to him anyway! Or…maybe…it was honestly the only part that he might have heard in classes…?

Boruto groaned as he slammed his head against the desk, causing the pencil to roll around the table until it met its edge and fell on the floor. The blond sighed and turned his head slightly to the side, facing his cell phone. He noticed the green light that was beeping, indicating that he had a new message.

Grabbing it, the teenager opened the message and read it:

 _"How is the literature work going?"_

It was Mitsuki…and Boruto found himself pressing his lips together, in a firm line…was he just casually asking or was that honestly a freaking tease? Coming from his friend of four, almost five, years…he wasn't really sure…

 _"It's going just fine."_ He answered…and it was about two minutes later that he got an answer

 _"Really? I guess you reached the 900 words just fine then "_

Okay now Boruto was _certain_ that Mitsuki was teasing him. He knew that he sucked at literature and well…yesterday he had plainly refused his help…maybe…he should reconsider it…?

"No" the blond shook his head "No, Boruto, get a grip on yourself, you can do this on your own! You don't need his help!" a part of him was still trying to understand why he was refusing Mitsuki's help…they were best friends so it is completely normal for them to help each other out…and suddenly as his mind drifted with thoughts about the blue haired boy, Boruto started feeling his cheeks reddening "Gaaaaah! Stop it, stop it! Focus!"

Another hour went by and he only had been successful in writing "Hamlet Summary" in the sheet…Boruto groaned as he banged his head many times against the table's wood "I'm done…I'm so done, why do I have to suck at literature, WHY?!" he desperately grabbed his cell phone and dialed Mitsuki's number. He heard about two beeps before the other boy's voice emerged on the end of the line.

 _"Yes, Boruto?"_

Boruto narrowed his eyes and pouted…he didn't like Mitsuki's teasing tone but he was honestly the only one that he was willing to ask for help…if he were to ask Sarada, he would never hear the end of it…well…from Mitsuki probably the same would happen but his blue haired friend could be a little more subtle about it…"I…need your help…"

He heard Mitsuki chuckle _"I'm on my way. Don't die of despair."_

The call ended before Boruto could even open his mouth. The blond narrowed his eyes and groaned once again "Thinks he is so funny…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was a knock on the door of his bedroom.

"Come in" Boruto answered as he straightened up on the chair of his computer. The door opened, revealing his mother accompanied by Mitsuki

"Mitsuki came to visit you" said Hinata while a soft smile as she looked at the other boy "I'll leave you two be."

As soon as the door was closed again, a smirk broke in Mitsuki's features causing Boruto to cross his arms, look away and huff "Don't you even start…"

"I am not saying anything" the damn smirk was still there

"You are thinking and that's even more dangerous." Mitsuki rolled his eyes at the dramatic expression "Come on…let's get this shitty work done already.

And the next two hours were spent in attempts of not just Boruto writing the summary of the " _damned_ play" in his own words but also in Mitsuki trying to help his best friend of how to do something like this, just in case the Universe once again decided to play against him and make him write another summary. Of course, Hinata brought the two boys some snacks and in their breaks, Mitsuki constantly teased Boruto about his pride.

Boruto sighed as he placed down the pencil on the table and stretched "Oh god it's over…"

Mitsuki chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest "You understand how it works now?"

"Yeah, yeah I do" the blond waved one of his hands as the other supported his face

The blue haired rolled his eyes and started getting up, grabbing his jacket that was lying in Boruto's bed "Well then…my work here is done. Guess I will be going then."

"Um w-wait!" Boruto was quick to get on his feet as Mitsuki turned around to face him with a genuinely curious but teasing look "Um…thanks Mitsuki…for your help…I…couldn't have done it without you…" he said it all while looking down, his cheeks getting redder and redder as the minutes went by.

He heard his friend chuckle but didn't hear him approach. The moment Boruto raised his head, he felt a very light pressure against his lips…and quick too, before he could even blink Mitsuki had already broke apart and the teasing smile was back on his face.

"You're welcome." He turned around and waved goodbye "I will see you in Monday, Boruto." And he just left…

Boruto's face was completely _red_ …he was still processing what had just happened…Mitsuki…his best friend…and… _crush_ …had just freaking kissed him…a very light kiss, yes but a kiss nonetheless…the blond brought his hand to his lips and slowly gulped.

"D-Damn…" he gritted his teeth as he swiftly moved towards his window, opened it and looked at Mitsuki who was just starting to walk down the street "I'm going to get you back for this, Mitsuki!"

~.~.~.~.~

To know more about the Naruto Couple Writing Game, visit my deviantart page! My username is the same as here: Eleanor-Devil, look up for my most recent journal and you'll find the rules there! If you want to ask for one, send me a note or write it in the reviews but remember! I only accept the following couples:

NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, KankuNao (Kankuro x OC), BoruMitsu and MiNatsu (Mitsuki x OC)


End file.
